The present invention relates to a support for elongate members particularly, although not exclusively, overhead pipework and cabling.
Conventionally, pipework and cabling has been suspended above false ceilings by means of simple, usually metallic, fittings threadingly engaged on studs or rods depending from the ceiling. Such fittings have often been inconvenient to use as well as relatively expensive to manufacture. Previously, different types of fittings have been manufactured to support different loads for example pipework or cabling.
It thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved support device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which furthermore allows one-handed installation and in addition may also be secured to unthreaded rods and the like.
According to the present invention, there is provided a rod engaging support device, which device comprises a plastics material body incorporating rod engagement means and which may be formed with either an integral or removable fitting.
Preferably the rod engagement means takes the form of a pair of spaced apart hooked fingers, such that, in use, the rod is received between the fingers in a first orthogonal position and following rotation to a second orthogonal position is gripped by the fingers. Alternatively the rod engagement means may be provided by a captive nut moulded into the body.
Where the device is not formed with a fitting as a unitary moulding, the device may include reception means formed on one or more sides of the device such that a suitable fitting or fittings can be attached thereto. Clearly, the fitting may be of any type limited only by the fact that where the fitting forms a separate element, it is provided with complementary means for engaging with the reception means. It will faker be noted that where additional security is required and particularly where the rod is threaded, the device may incorporate friction means, advantageously in the form of a grooved or serrated surface which contacts the rod and in the case of a threaded rod, engages in thread.